The Salamander and the Child of Destruction
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: What if Natsu has a younger brother? And were both founded by Igneel but were separated from each other for a long time. And one day they reunite during the Grand Magic Games guild but his mind is full of darkness and why does Kagura know him?
1. The separation

_**The Salamander and the Child of Destruction**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_** : Hello everyone today I'm unveiling my Oc. And here he is**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc): * opens door * ...**_

_** : Isn't he just awesome?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc): ... shut up**_

_** : hahahaha. Ok so he is just a person who is really quiet and dark.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: So he's going to be my brother? He looks cool.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc): ...**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow ( author) doesn't own anything but his Oc**_

_**Chapter 1: The Separation**_

_**X772 July 7**_

_**Kakura Village**_

_**Normal Pov**_

" Come on we have to keep moving on." A younger Natsu said. " But Natsu-nii I'm exhausted after all that running we did." A young boy with black hair and red onyx eyes said. " I understand Chris but if we don't keep running they may catch us as well" Natsu said. " But all of our friends, neighbours, Mum and Dad" Christopher said as tears started falling from his eyes. " I know Chris and it's okay I swear that I will protect you from anyone" Natsu said as he tries to comfort his brother. " You promise?" Christopher asked. " Yes I promise." Natsu smiled. " **Hmm Humans in my forest**?" a sound said from behind the brothers. " Who's there?" Natsu asked as he turned around and saw a large red dragon with an X-scar on his chest. " Oh look brother it's a big red lizard." Christopher said to his brother. As soon as he said that a clean five seconds has passed and no sound was made at all. " **How dare you call me something as puny as that**?" The dragon shouted at the two boys " Oh and he can talk too" Christopher exclaimed. . " Yeah he's right Chris, he's not a lizard..." Natsu said " **Good so you know that I am a**-" the dragon was interrupted as Natsu said " ...Because he is a big gecko". And once again there was another five seconds of complete silence. " **How on Earthland can you call me the Great Fire Dragon King Igneel something on that calibre**?" the now identified Igneel shouted at the two boys. " So your a lizard with wings then?" Christopher asked. " **No!" **Igneel shouted at them once more.

" **Ugh are all humans as stupid as these two**?" Igneel sighed as he placed his giant arm on his face. " Did we say somrthing wrong Natsu-nii?" Christopher asked. " I don't know. So let's ask the gecko" Natsu answered his brother. " **For the last time, I am neither a gecko nor a lizard**." Igneel said. " So what are you then?" Natsu asked him. " I am the Great and Legendary Fire Dragon King, Igneel" He said with pride.

" Wow so your a real life dragon?" Christopher asked. " **Yes I am**" Igneel responded. " That is super duper cool" Natsu and Christopher exclaimed. " **So you boys are not afraid of me**?" Igneel asked them. " No way, it's not everyday that we get to see a dragon, not to mention The Fire Dragon King, right Chris?" " Yeah Natsu-nii is right" " **Hmm these kids seem interesting and I can feel an incredible amount of magic coming from these two boys**." Igneel thought " **Where are your parents young ones**?" Igneel asked the two boys. " Our parents are * sniff * * sniff *" Christopher tried to say but his tears fell from his face once again. " Our parents are dead and everyone from our village got killed by a dark guild." Natsu responded sadly to him.. " **I see so how about you boys come along with me**?" Igneel asked them. " Are you serious?" Natsu asked. " **Why not. And besides the two of you really piqued my interest. I can also teach you two how to use your magic properly**" Igneel said. " Alright we get to learn magic from a dragon!" Chris shouted unable to contain his excitement.

" **Alright the two of you, jump on my back now**." Igneel said. " Aye sir!" The two said simultaneously. As the two got on Igneel's back, the dragon flew high from where he was standing and headed east and the only thing the two boys could say was " Amazing..." The boys were amazed that a dragon could fly so high and they were riding on one.

_**Eastern Forest**_

" **Alright this is the place where we will train**." Igneel said as the boys jumped down from his back. " Wow this forest is so spacious and big" Natsu said. " **Alright the two of you go to bed now**!" Igneel shouted. " Alright! I can't wait to learn magic tomorrow!" Chris said as he was jumping up and down with excitement. " And if the two of you don't sleep now, I won't teach you how to use magic" As soon as he said that the two of them quickly sped to a cave and sleep. " Goodnight Chris" Natsu said. " Goodnight Natsu-nii" Chris said before the two fell asleep.

" **Hmm these kids really are a two of a kind**." Igneel thought as he smiled. " **Well got to go to bed too**" Igneel said as he was about to enter the cave before he stopped on his tracks. " **Wait this smell is..**" Igneel was cut off as a loud stomp from behind him caused the red dragon to turn. " **So, long time isn't it Igneel**" a black dragon said. " **It sure is Zekrow or should I call you The Destruction King Zekrow**?" Igneel said.. Zekrow was a black dragon, he was as tall as Igneel and on his chest lies a lot of scars of his battles.

" **Yes it is nice to see you too, Fire King Igneel**" Zekrow replied. " **So what do you want Zekrow? You almost never leave your cave**." Igneel asked the black dragon. " **Well I came here to take one of them**" Zekrow said as he pointed to the two boys, and Igneel's eyes widened. " **Now if you would please move aside**." Zekrow said as he was walking towards the boys before he was stopped by Igneel. " **You are not getting any one of these boys past my eyes**" Igneel said. " **You of all people should know the rules of the Dragons, Igneel**" Zekrow said. " **I know but I just couldn't bring myself to let one of them go. The two of them look so happy together and if I break the two apart it would break my heart to see them sad**." Igneel said. " **I understand what your trying to say but remember if you are caught by the Dragon Council you will be stripped off your title as King. So you better give me the little one, I can take care of him**." Zekrow said. " **I guess that I don't have a choice**" Igneel said as he lifted Christopher up and handed him to Zekrow. " **Goodbye my child although we didn't really get to talk, I want you to know that you are one of the sons of the Fire King Igneel**" Igneel said as he ruffled Christopher's hair.

" **Well if you are done, I will be leaving now**" Zekrow said as he flapped his wings and took off North. " **I hope that one day we will meet again child**" Igneel thought before he went to sleep.

_**The next day**_

" * yawns * good morning Igneel, Good morning Chris?" Natsu said as he noticed that Christopher was not beside him. " Hmm this is weird Christopher usually wakes up later than me" Natsu thought before he widened his eyes " Wait he woke up early to train earlier than me, yes it must be. Arrr that brat sometimes" Natsu thought before he ran outside of the cave. " Stop training now!" Natsu shouted. And instead of seeing the forest burnt he saw it the same way like it was yesterday. " **Ahh good morning Natsu, I see that you are still a loud brat**" Igneel mocked. " Hey shut it! And where is Christopher?" Natsu asked which caused the dragon to frown. " **I'm sorry Natsu but Christopher is gone**" " Gone? Gone where?" Natsu asked. " **I don't know when I woke up he was already gone**" Igneel lied. " What! No no no no no no. It can't be. Your just joking with me right Igneel? Right?" Natsu said as tears start to form in his eyes. " **I'm really sorry Natsu. I really am**" Igneel said as he lowered his head. " Damn it! I promised him that I will protect him no matter what, and yet I failed him." Natsu said as the tears fell from his eyes. " **But there is a way that you can keep your promise to him**" Igneel said. " and what is it? I'll do anything to protect Chris" Natsu said. " **It's to grow stronger and find your brother in the future**" Igneel stated. " Your right if I can become stronger then I can find Chris. Thanks old man." Natsu said. " **No problem now let's begin the training**!" Igneel said. " Aye Sir!"

_**Northern Forest**_

" * yawns * where am I?" Christopher asked to no one in particular as he rubbed his eyes. " Ehh where's Natsu-nii?" Chris wondered before his eyes widened. " Wait he must have woke up super early so that he can have a head start on training faster than me. Argh and like he's not fair enough." Chris thought before he ran out of the cave and shouted " Stop training now!" but when looked outside he saw nothing and his surroundings were different too. " wait where am I?' Christopher asked himself. " **So you are finally awake**" said a voice behind him. Christopher turned around to see a huge black dragon. " Wow it's another dragon look at that Natsu-nii" Chris said but Natsu was not there. " **Sorry to disappoint you brat but your brother ain't here**." Zekrow said. " And why not?" Christopher asked Zekrow. " **Because, let me explain. Every Dragon King of it's own element can only teach up to one child and since Igneel is Dragon King he either has to give your brother or you to me. And I picked you instead of your brother**" Zekrow explained. " And why did you pick me over my brother?" Chris asked. " **I chose you cause I felt your magic and it was a dark magic that was riding inside of you**." Zekrow said. " W-what? Me have dark magic? Are you serious?" Chris asked. " **Don't ask me I just felt your magic energy and that was what I got**" Zekrow said. " Wait so if I'm with you does that mean you will train me?" Chris asked with hope in his mind " **Yes I will be the one who will train you**" Zekrow replied. " Alright! I can't wait for it" Chris smiled before he asked " Wait if your going to train me then what kind of King are you if I may ask?" " **Me? I'm the Destruction dragon King, Zekrow**" Zekrow said with pride. " Amazing! Now I can't wait even more to begin training" Chris smiled.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_** : Well sure is good of Zekrow to take the younger one ain't it?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Don't insult my father or I'll destroy you.**_

_** : Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyways thank you everyone for reading please leave a review and follow or favourite this story please.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Goodbye everyone**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	2. The Next Few Years

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow ( author): Hey everyone how are you?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc): ...**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: I'm sure their ok without you here**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow ( author): Say's the idiot over here**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: What was that? * growls ***_

_**Christopher Dragkrow ( author): Chris will you do the honour?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc): Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own anything except me.**_

_**Chapter 2: The next few years**_

Over the next few years Natsu and Christopher are training hard to achieve their goals. For Natsu it's to find his missing brother. And for Christopher his goal is to find the dark guild that attacked his village. The two continue training with their respective dragons until the year finally arrived. But let's see what happened one day before the arrival of the fated day.

_ **A/N: Natsu is 10 years old while Chris is 5 in the year X777_**

**X777 July 6**

_**With Natsu**_

" **Natsu! Come here for a while**" Igneel called out to the boy. " What is it father?" over the years Natsu has started calling Igneel, father. " **I have something to give you**" Igneel said. " Is it a book that contains a powerful spell?" Natsu asked with hope. " **No it's this**" Igneel said as he showed Natsu a scaly scarf. " Father what is this?" Natsu asked. " **It is a scarf that looks like Dragon scales you idiot**" Igneel said " Yeah I know that I mean what is this for?" " **I'm giving it to you because you have exceeded all my expatiations and this is a reward for it. The scarf can protect you from dangerous attacks that can get you killed.**" Igneel said. " Really? Wow thanks a lot dad" Natsu smiled at his foster father as he wrap the scarf around his neck. **" It's no problem, now hurry up and break those rocks**!" Igneel shouted. " Aye sir" Natsu said before running the rocks and started breaking it.

_**With Chris**_

" **Chris, come here for a second**" Zekrow called out. " What is it dad?" " **This is for you**" Zekrow said as he showed Chris a black necklace and a black katana. " Dad what is this for?" " **Well you see the necklace is filled with magic inside so it will shine a dark red at night. And the katana is used if you ever want to fight in a long range battle**. " Wow thanks a lot dad, honestly" Chris said as he bowed to his father. " **It's alright and now let's continue with today's training**" Zekkrow said " Aye!" Chris said.

_**X777 July 7**_

_**With Natsu**_

" Alright time to wake up old man" Natsu said as he got up but he didn't get any respond. " Yo dad you here?" Natsu said as he got out of the cave to see a letter on a rock. It read:

**Dear Natsu,**

**If you are reading this, that means that I have left. I want to apologize to you for leaving you at a time like this. I truly am. I also want to apologize for lying about your brother for the past 5 years. He did not disappear one night. He was given to another dragon. But I am sure that he is just fine. Dragon Kings are responsible of their children. I really hope that you will forgive me. And I just want you to know that you are and always will be the Son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel. I love you my son.**

**Love Igneel.**

" Damn so the old man lied to me about Chris all along but as long as he is alright maybe it's alright but why did you have to leave me _otou-san_? Natsu thought as his tears fell from his eyes. " But I will find you both, Chris, otou-san and that's a promise." Natsu smiled as he looked to the clear blue sky.

_**With Chris**_

" Good morning, Father"" Chris said as he got out of bed. " Hmm Father?" Chris said as he walked out of the cave to see a letter on a rock. It read:

**Dear Christopher,**

**If you are reading this, it has meant that I have left you. I am sorry about leaving you, I never intended to ever leave you, my son. And you have always been bugging me about your last name so here it is. Your full name is Christopher Dragkrow, Son of the Destruction Dragon King, Zekrow. Just know that I will always look after you from the sky. I love you my son.**

**Love Zekrow.**

" Thank you very much father, I have a full name now because of you." Chris smiled as he looked up at the same blue sky.

_**Currently Natsu is:**_

" Man where on Earthland am I?" Natsu said as he ruffled his hair in frustration he is walking in a town full of people and there were giving him weird looks. " Hello my boy" someone said to him. He turned around and saw an old man as tall as him wearing a silly hat. " Yeah, what is it old man?" Natsu asked the old man. " I was wondering where are your parents or any family members?" the old man asked. " Don't have any" Natsu answered. " What did you say?" the old man asked again. " I said that I don't have any family. My parents were killed while my younger brother and father are missing" Natsu said. " I thought that your parents died?" the old man asked with a confused face. " Yeah my birth father did die. But the father that raised me and taught me magic disappeared." Natsu explained. " I see so you know magic?" he asked. " Yeah I know, **Fire Dragon Slayer magic**!" Natsu said. " Wait isn't **Dragon Slaying Magic**, a lost magic?" the old man asked. " Yeah it is and my dad taught it to me" Nastu explained. " So who is your father that taught you magic?" " His name is the Fire Dragon King, Igneel!" Natsu said proudly. " Wait you were taught by a dragon?" the old man asked in shock. " Yeah!" Natsu nodded his head. " I see so why don't you join my guild. Maybe we could help you find your father and brother" he said. " Really! You would do that?" Natsu asked. " Yes why not, I don't want to see kids upset" he replied. " Alright then what is the guild's name?" Natsu asked. " It's name is Fairy Tail and I am the guild master of that guild, Makarov Dreyar." The now identified Makarov said.

Currently Chris is:

"Where on Earthland am I?" Chris said as he was walking through a forest. " Uhh where am I going to find Natsu-nii like this?" Chris sighed. As soon as he was walking through he saw a burned and wrecked town. "Whoa. what happened here?" Chris thought as he saw the destruction in that town. " This is just as bad as my village" Chris thought sadly. He then saw a sign saying '**Rosemary Village**' " So this is Rosemary Village?" Chris thought as he continue to walk into heart of town. He then saw a group of kids playing in a garden with a house behind it. " At least this house isn't destroyed." Chris thought. " Hey guys-" before he could continue the kids all ran back inside of the house. " Ok that was weird." Chris thought as he sweat dropped at the kids' actions. Well, let me ask whoever is in that house then" he then walked to the house and knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. As an old man opened the door lightly and said " Go away and never come back" and then closed the door. " Ok..." Chris once again sweat dropped. " Uh can I please come in, I need a place to stay" Chris tried again as he knocked the door and the same person came out again.. " And why should we believe you?" he asked. " Please I really need a place to stay" Chris said as he bowed down. " Hmm alright then come in." The man came out and opened the door. " Thank you very much" Chris bowed. " Alright." The two of them then headed inside. " So um if I may ask where are the parents for those children playing in the garden just now?" Chris asked which cause the old man to frown. " Actually those kids are orphans." The old man replied. " Orphans?" Chris asked. " Actually a few years ago this town was attacked by **Zeref** worshippers and so they kidnapped children and killed the adults" The man said sadly. " I see" Chris frowned " So this village is just the same as my one" Chris thought sadly. " So why is a youngster like you travelling in this dangerous world alone?" the man asked. " Well actually my father and nii-san are missing somewhere so I'm planning on finding the both of them." Chris replied. " I see well I wish you luck" the man smiled. " Thanks" " Well why don't you meet the kids?" the man said. " Alright" " Oh I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name?" " My name is Christopher Dragkrow, it is nice to meet you sir" Chris said. " Ok well here are the kids." He said pointing to the room. " Alright then." Chris then walked into a room to see a lot of kids playing in it. " There are a lot of kids that lost their parents" Chris thought before a kid noticed him and said " Hey guys we have a new kid." Everyone then looked at Chris. " Hello what's your name?" asked a young girl with a white bow on her head tied to look like sharp, rabbit ears. " My name is Christopher Dragkrow. You can call me Chris." He introduced himself. " My name is Kagura, Kagura Mikazuchi" Kagura smiled which caused Chris to blush. " _Damn she looks so cute_" Chris thought.

" So did you lose your parents too?" Kagura asked. " Yeah but right now I'm searching for my father and brother" Chris said which caused Kagura to widened her eyes. " You are searching for your brother too?" Kagura asked. " Um yeah, why?" Chris asked. " My brother was taken by the followers so.." Kagura said as tears start to form in her eyes. And Chris just patted her head which cause Kagura to look up. " don't worry I promise you that you will find him." Chris smiled. Kagura then smiled and nod her head. " Wait are you travelling?" Kagura asked. " Yeah why?" " But you look like the same age as us." One boy said. " So, I was taught by a dragon" Chris smiled. " What! A Dragon!" everyone exclaimed in shock. " Yup" Chris smiled, mentally laughing at everyone's reaction. " Wow that is so cool" Kagura said. " Yeah it is." Chris said. " Wait does that mean you know magic?" some kid asked. " Yup, I can show you if you want." Chris said. " Yeah please show it to us." The kids said. " Ok well here you go" Chris said as he held out his hand and a small black flame came out. " Wow that is super duper cool" the kids said. " Yeah it is. Well let's go and eat." Chris said. " Aye" the kids replied.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (author): Well that went nicely for the kids.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yeah it did. Good job Chris**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc): ... thanks...**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (author): Well goodbye everyone. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	3. Betrayal under the kindness of illusions

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow ( author): Hey there guys**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc): ...**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow ( author): So Chris. Something will happen to you in this chapter. Worried?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc): ...**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow ( author): I'll take that as a yes then.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Well what about me?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow ( author): Well for you... maybe, maybe**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc): ... Chris owns nothing but me...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Betrayal under the kindness of illusions**_

Last time on Salamander and the child of Destruction:

" _Wait does that mean you know magic?" some kid asked. " Yup, I can show you if you want." Chris said. " Yeah please show it to us." The kids said. " Ok well here you go" Chris said as he held out his hand and a small black flame came out. " Wow that is super duper cool" the kids said. " Yeah it is. Well let's go and eat." Chris said. " Aye" the kids replied._

_**Normal POV**_

_**2 Years Later**_

After Chris's encounter with Rosemary Village, he decided to live there for a few more days but days start to turn to weeks, and weeks started to turn to months and finally months started turning to years. He and Kagura started to grow more closer to each other for the past 2 years. Chris has been helping the town by rebuilding the town, while Natsu is still in Fairy Tail, he has grown stronger over the years and has become an S-class wizard after beating Mirajane in the final round. He has been taking quest to look for his brother or father but to no avail. Now let's see what Natsu is up to.

**With Natsu**

" Hey Natsu!" shouted a certain red head girl. " Yeah what is it Erza?" Natsu asked the red head. " Well I uh-" Erza stuttered as her face started to blush as red as her hair and she began poked her two index fingers together. Definitely not in her character. " Hey are you okay Erza?" Natsu asked. " W-what? Yeah I'm completely fine" Erza said as she began to wave her hand. " Well I was planning on going on this mission, want to go with me?" Natsu asked the blushing girl as he showed her the request as it shocked her. " R-really? You want me to come with you?" Erza asked with hope. " Yeah well sure, I want you to come with me on this mission, unless you have something to-" Natsu was cut off as Erza said " Yes. Sure I don't mind going on a mission with you." Erza said. " Well that's great" Natsu said as he smiled at her which caused her to blush harder. " O-ok I'll go and prepare first." Erza said as she began to walk away. " _Man is she getting more cute everyday or what_?" Natsu thought as he smiled.

Now let's see what's up with Chris

_**With Chris**_

" Chris-kun" a girl voice came behind Chris as he was sitting down on a grassy plain. He turned around and saw a girl with a plain red blouse and white pants along with a sword wrapped around her waist and a brown exceed running towards him. " Yes what is it Kagura? Dagger?" Chris smiled at them. For the past 2 years Chris has been training with Kagura in sword fighting as she wanted to train using swords. And as for Dagger, he was found by Chris and Kagura as the two were wandering around the forest. But he is still unable to speak " Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere" Kagura asked as she pouted a little . " Ahaha gomen, I was just thinking about something that's all" Chris replied as he pat her head. " like what?" Kagura asked as she was holding Dagger. " About something my father said to me before he disappeared." Chris smiled. " What did he say?" Kagura asked as she was interested in his past. " Well he said that he will always be watching me from the sky. I always wonder whether what he said was actually real or not" Chris said as he turned around and saw the clear blue sky once more. " Don't worry you will find him one day" Kagura said as she was encouraging him. " Thanks" Chris said as he patted the grass next to him as a sign for her to sit next to him which she did. " Well I think that I need to leave this town soon." Chris said which caused Kagura to turn to him. " But you can't leave" Kagura said as she was trying to convince him otherwise. " Yeah, but I really need to find my brother soon." Chris said. " Well what about my brother, I want to find him too but I don't know where to look so what makes you think you can find him?" Kagura said as she was already crying. " I'm sorry Kagura. I wasn't thinking at all, please forgive me." Chris said as he hugged her tightly which was returned fast as Kagura was crying on Chris's shirt as Dagger just flew on Chris's head smiling as he rest on him. " Please don't leave me Chris, I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone." Kagura said as she wiped her tears away. " Don't worry Kagura I-" Chris was cut off as he saw smoke coming out from the village's direction. " Is there fire in the village? Come on Kagura let's go" Chris said to her which she responded by nodding her head. The two ran or for Dagger's case resting on Chris's head all the way to the village to see a dark mage strangling the old man. " Jii-san!" Chris shouted which caused the two to turn their heads at him. " Ah well look who it is. the dragon punk." The dark mage said. ' Let jii-san go" Chris said as he glared at the dark mage. " Make me" the dark mage smirked. " Alright then." Chris then begun to unsheathe his sword.

" Ohh would you look at that guys. A little boy expects to beat a whole dark guild by himself" the leader laughed which was followed by the rest of the dark guild. " Well why don't I prove that I'll be able to beat you losers" Chris said in a cold and menacing voice. " Rgg this kid. Go get him boys" the leader said as everyone started heading towards Chris. " Chris-kun!" Kagura shouted at him. " I can deal with these losers you go and find the rest and free them. And take Dagger with you" Chris said as she reluctantly agreed and headed off as Dagger just flew next to her . " Now to deal with you" Chris said as he got in his fighting position. " Now take this! **Destruction Dragon Claw**!" Chris said as he swung his sword and a wave of black flames shot out of Chris's sword as he sent everyone flying, knocked out.

" Heh is this all you can do?" Chris said smirking. " Rgg then let me show you the true strength of a dark guild." The leader said as he moved his hands in a circular form. " **The demon is falling, bringing chaos to the world. Chaos Beam**!" the leader said as he shot out a dark beam as it aimed towards Chris's. " Then let me try this. **Destruction Dragon Roar**!" Chris then shot out a large amount of magical power as it pushes the beam away which resulted in an explosion. As the smoke cleared the leader was just standing there smirking at the confused Chris. " And what is so funny?" Chris asked. " Just look behind" the leader laughed as he pointed behind Chris. As Chris looked behind him his eyes widened in horror as he saw a dark mage strangling Kagura and Dagger. " Kagura! Dagger!" Chris shouted as he was about to run to them before he was shot at the back and fell to the ground. " Hahaha look at you" the leader laughed. " Argh let them go!" Chris said as he glared at him. " Oi oi, you don't make the orders here, I do" the leader said as he began kicking Chris in the stomach sending him crashing to the building. " C-C-Chrissss" Kagura said as she was about to lose her conscious.

" Hahaha you know what when she grows up she will be a real hottie. So let's take her and make her my slave hahaha" the leader laughed as it was followed by the others. As the leader was about to take Kagura he was shot by a ball of black flames. " Heh so he is still alive eh?" the leader thought as Chris was revealed as his shirt was fully tattered and his face was covered in bruises.

" So which one of you assholes touched Kagura?" Chris said in a cold and menacing tone as it caused everyone to shake in fear. " W-what is this feeling?" the leader thought as he held his shaking hand. " Now feel my wrath! **Destruction Dragon Iron Fist**!" Chris said as he jumped from where he was standing to punch the leader in the face hard as he sent the leader flying and crashing past a few trees. " Now who's next?" Chris said as he turned around to see shaking dark mages. " If I ever see you touch Kagura ever again, I'll make sure you even beg to enter Hell!" Chris said as every dark mages started running away. As Chris started to calm down he ran towards Kagura and Dagger. " Kagura, Dagger wake up. Please." Chris said as he started to shake the both of them. After a while Kagura started to wake up which cause Chris to sigh in relieve. " C-Chris-kun? Where are the dark mages?" Kagura asked as she got up and sat down. " I drove them away from this town." Chris smiled at her resulting for her to frown. " What's wrong Kagura?" Chris asked. " Well it's just that you didn't even need my help to defeat the mages and I was captured so easily." Kagura thought as she lowered her head even more. But was shocked as she felt a hand placed on top of her head she looked up to see Chris smiling at her. " Don't be sad just because of that, and besides we still have a lot of time to train." Chris said as she looked up and smiled. " Yeah" Kagura said

" Well not in this village your not" a voice behind the both of them said. As they looked behind they saw the old man holding a pitch fork and all the kids behind him crying. " What do you mean jii-san?" Chris asked with a confused face. " What I mean is that you shall never set a foot on this village anymore" the old man stated as it shocked Chris and Kagura. " But why?" Chris asked. " Look at the destruction of this town" the old man said as he showed the town in complete destruction. " And you scared the children, I don't think they can even blink anymore." " But I drove away the dark mages from here." Chris reasoned. " But it was because of you that they came to his village." The old man said as he pointed the pitch fork at Chris. " But..." Chris said but was cut off " Just get out of our village you monster!" the old man said. And were followed by the kids saying " Yeah get out you monster!" " All you do is bring destruction to this town. " Yeah all you do is bad luck!' as Chris started crying but I thought that you liked me?" Chris said. " Heh don't be pathetic, we only pretended to like you so you won't cause destruction isn't that right Kagura? Hahaha she was the one who started this plan anyways? the old man laughed as Chris looked at her. " K-Kagura please tell me that it is a lie! Please" Chris said as his tears keptfalling down. " I'm sorry Chris-kun but it is true. I was the one who started the plan" Kagura said as her hair was foreshadowing her eyes but it was noticeable as tears start to fall from her eyes. " So it's true, I have no one in my life." Chris thought sadly. " Just get ou-" the old man was cut off as Chris shouted. " **FINE! I'LL GET OUT OF THIS USELESS VILLAGE. COME ON DAGGER LET'S GO**!" Chris said darkly as the whole village start to shiver in fear as Chris and Dagger started walking or for Dagger flying away from the village.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (author): Damn dude I feel your pain it must suck apprehension.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc): ...**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Did I just think Erza was cute? * blushes slightly ***_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (author): Yes now this story will be on hold for a while as I start beginning my different stories.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sayonara**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow (Oc):...Goodbye...**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


End file.
